The Den
by Viper-Vegeta
Summary: Goku, the college boy, and his boyfriend, Vegeta, who will be moving in soon. What can they get up to in the den of Goku's house? A lemon, nothing more. Hee Hee!


**Viper-Vegeta: **Hi! This is just a one-shot lemon, which I wrote because I felt that you deserved to read it! Anyway, on with the juiciness!

* * *

(Dedicated to **TheChichiSlaughterHouse**)

* * *

* * *

Goku sighed as he held his boyfriend close to him, lying back on the couch in the den of his home, the place he rented by himself while he wasn't at college. Vegeta smiled, they had been together for several years now, and he was moving in at the end of the year, not two months away. He felt Goku's arms around his waist and the warmth of his hand on his stomach, and he tipped his head back to look at Goku over his shoulder. Goku smirked and kissed him, and Vegeta shuddered in delight. 

"You look hot in that shirt, Vegeta." Goku whispered, and Vegeta smirked. "I bet you'd look hotter without it."

"Why shouldn't I?" Vegeta asked, and Goku slid his hands to Vegeta's sides and drew said shirt up and off him. Vegeta smirked as he felt the material of Goku's clothes on his bare skin, and he put his hands behind him and pressed his fingers into Goku's legs. He felt Goku tense, and he heard the tiny moan that Goku tried not to let out, so he lifted himself slightly and moved his hands to Goku's crotch, feeling blindly for his member.

"Vegeta!" Goku hissed, as Vegeta found and fondled said cock, and Goku drew Vegeta back and pressed Vegeta's body over him, moving his legs to wrap them around Vegeta's waist from behind. Vegeta removed his hand and lay back, looking and smirked at Goku upside down, and Goku tightened his legs and put his hands on Vegeta's shoulders, holding him down so he could kiss him. Vegeta moaned into the kiss, although that could have been from the increasing hardness that Goku pressed against him, and Goku moved his hands and slid them down Vegeta's body, finding his crotch and pressing his cock down. Vegeta gasped and whimpered, rising into the feeling, then he wriggled free of Goku's grip and crawled over him, kissing him furiously.

"Goku, please have me." He gasped, fumbling with Goku's shirt buttons. Goku grabbed his hands and stilled them, though he didn't stop Vegeta from kissing him for several moments.

"Only if you behave, Vegeta." He smirked, and Vegeta pouted pleadingly.

"No." He protested, but Goku shook his head.

"Behave." He hissed, and Vegeta shuddered, giving in with a pathetic whine and letting his body fall limp.

"Please Goku…" He whimpered, and Goku smirked and pushed him gently off the couch, until Vegeta was kneeling on the floor and pouting up at him. Goku crawled off the couch and captured his mouth again, and Vegeta kissed him excitedly until Goku broke away from him.

"You're my bitch, aren't you Vegeta?" He asked, and Vegeta nodded, a smile growing in place of his pout. Goku kissed him again, pushing him down, and Vegeta obediently let Goku push him onto his stomach. "I'm going to treat you like that then." Goku smirked, crawling over him. "Like a dog."

Vegeta yelped as Goku suddenly ripped his pants off him pulling them completely off and leaving him bare for a few moments, then Vegeta felt Goku's hand on his back and he arched up into the feeling of him with a moan. Goku pressed him down again, then he drew him up by his sides, moving his hands to Vegeta's chest and making him kneel up. He licked Vegeta's neck and turned Vegeta's head so they could kiss, and while he explored Vegeta's mouth, Goku ran his fingertips back down Vegeta's body until he found Vegeta's now-straining cock.

Goku fondled it, making Vegeta shudder, but he quickly put one hand on Vegeta's chest again, stopping him from collapsing in pleasure. Vegeta knew why Goku has paused before, he couldn't feel Goku's clothes anymore, and he whimpered when he felt Goku's cock press insistently at his entrance. He couldn't help it, he drew away slightly, but that only put more of his own member into Goku's hand and Goku pushed him back as he gently pumped Vegeta's cock, making him gasp. Vegeta broke the kisses apart with a small sob, falling forwards to hand and knees and presenting his backside to his boyfriend, and Goku leaned down over him.

"Goku, take me, please…" Vegeta sniffed, his breath coming in gasps as he felt himself getting closer, and Goku paused.

"Dry?" He asked in a whisper, and Vegeta nodded, his breath getting shorter.

"I c-can't wait…" He wept, and Goku smirked and kissed him at the point where his neck met his shoulders.

"You asked me to." He said, then Goku ran one finger along Vegeta's spine and quickly inserted it into him, making Vegeta whimper and shudder more before he removed it and pressed his cock to the same spot. He paused, Vegeta held his breath, then Goku pushed his member into Vegeta's body, making the slim nineteen-year-old groan in pain and pleasure.

Goku bit his lip, hardly able to keep himself still for long enough, for Vegeta to get used to the feel of him, then he drew back and pushed into him again. He could tell that Vegeta was getting closer, and he rewarded him by stroking his member and making him come, violently and quickly. Vegeta sobbed and groaned, shuddering, then Goku pushed him down and thrusted into him once, shoving him down quickly. He felt wetness and he was pressed into his own fluids, then Goku moved again inside him. Vegeta struggled, writhing in delight and agony at the same time, and he squealed and wept, Goku's pace torturously slow.

Vegeta couldn't get away from him, though he was letting Goku take control of his body and use him like that, and Goku paused long enough to lean down and suckle at Vegeta's neck, biting gently at his skin and making Vegeta moan before he let go and finished himself. His release nearly caused Vegeta to scream, and Goku panted for breath as he removed himself from Vegeta's body, before he knelt over Vegeta and turned him onto his back, so he could kiss him and fondle his whole body. He felt Vegeta shaking, he could see a little bit of blood on Vegeta's legs, but Vegeta wouldn't let him look away, commanding him that he kiss and caress Vegeta's body.

"Goku, you…will always have me…to control…" Vegeta panted, smiling as Goku held his sweat-slicked body mostly still and responded to the kisses that Vegeta so frantically needed.

"Always…" Goku smirked.

* * *


End file.
